Sacrée découverte
by MicroFish
Summary: OS - Dean a fait une découverte, une horrible découverte, une sacrée découverte qui va changer sa vie. [Destiel]


**Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais voilà un petit OS qui me taraudait l'esprit.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean n'était pas le genre de personne à être facilement dérouté mais, là, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais tombé sur ce genre de magazines. Dans une salle de bain collectif qui plus est. Dans leur putain de bunker. Merde, pourquoi les Hommes de lettres n'ont pas eu l'idée de faire des salles de bains privatifs ? Et puis, qu'est ce que son frère avait eu en tête de laisser ce magazine dans ce genre d'endroit ? Bon sang, il aurait dû faire gaffe et le ranger discrètement dans sa chambre, non ? Mais non, non, Sam l'avait caché sous une pile de fringues sales… Oh non, ne dites pas que Sam a souillé ces fringues ? Dean repousse en grimaçant le tas d'affaires du bout du pied, passe ses mains sous un jet d'eau puissance mille et il se les frotte avec colère, dégoût. Putain, son frère est répugnant ! Il prend le fameux magazine du bout des doigts et se dirige à grands pas dans la salle commune où son satané frère est confortablement installé en compagnie de l'ange. L'ancien ange plus précisément.

\- SAMMMM ! crie t'il en balançant le magazine dans la tronche de son abruti de cadet de frère.

Ce dernier sursaute devant la mine renfrogné de l'aîné et il hausse ses sourcils en contemplant le livre qui vient d'atterrir sur ses cuisses.

\- Qu'est ce… ? commence t'il, surpris.

\- Écoutes ! Que tu prennes ton pied à mater des bites, ça me gêne pas le moins du monde mais, putain, Sammy, ce genre de magazines, tu le caches dans ta putain de chambre et pas dans la salle de bains ! Déjà que je cauchemardes sur tes fréquentations de démones, voilà que je vais t'imaginer te prendre des bites dans le cul !.. Bon, oublies ce que je viens de te dire, hein ? Ca me gêne pas, tu fais c'que tu veux de ton cul mais… Raaah, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu as ce genre de magazines sur toi ? Depuis quand tu mates ces trucs ?

Le pire, à ce moment, c'est le regard d'incompréhension de Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, Dean. avoue t'il calmement.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est pas moi qui vais mater ce genre de truc donc si c'est pas à toi, c'est à qui, hein ?

Et là, une lumière s'éclaire dans son cerveau et ses yeux deviennent de magnifiques coupelles émeraudes. Son visage se tourne vers le seul autre être présent dans la pièce et sa réflexion semble se justifier devant le visage cramoisi de Castiel, visage que ce dernier a, évidemment, baisser le plus bas possible. Au tour de Dean de rougir, la couleur s'imprégnant bien sur chaque parcelle de peau, et il se masse la nuque. Nom d'une biquette, Castiel gay ? Non, non, il doit simplement s'intéresser à l'anatomie masculin, c'est tout, hein ? Oui, voilà, une explication rationnelle.

\- Ca… Cas ? bégaye Dean dans un murmure.

\- Je… C'est… commence l'interpellé en évitant bien de relever les yeux vers les deux frères.

Sam toussote et tend le magazine porno vers l'ex ange qui se décide de le prendre maladroitement.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Je vais le ranger. Dans ma chambre.

Il se lève, le regard fixé sur l'objet en question, et il se dirige vers sa chambre. Dean laisse un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, Dean.

\- Qu..Quoi ? Non ! Pou..Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a trouvé et qui semble en faire tout une histoire.

Dean veut répliquer mais le regard dur que son frère vient de lui envoyer le laisse pantelant. Ok, il venait de s'énerver mais, merde, c'était pas quelque chose d'anodin non plus. Un magazine porno gay, c'était quelque chose, non ? Il grogne mais il prend la direction de la chambre de Castiel. Il allait avoir une conversation sincère avec son ange, qui lui expliquera que c'est juste par curiosité, pour comprendre sa propre anatomie et Dean pourra reprendre son train train quotidien et oublier ce léger… incident. Il toque doucement, son coeur battant à vive allure. Bon sang, il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur les pulsions de son Cas, merde. Il ouvre la porte et entre maladroitement. Castiel est assis sur son lit et se frotte les poignets, mal à l'aise, ses iris posés sur le magazine devant lui. Dean ferme la porte et s'assied avec difficulté à côté de son partenaire de chasse, laissant le plus de mètres possibles entre eux. Il n'a pas la galle, Dean ! Fais un putain d'effort, c'est Castiel devant toi !

\- Cas ? Tu.. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Et voilà qu'il allait jouer les psychologues… Nom d'un chien, c'était Sam dans ce rôle !

\- Je suis confus, Dean. Je pensais l'avoir bien caché sous la pile de vêtements, je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dessus.

\- Pou… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est ce que tu as… ça ? C'est par curiosité, hein ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. C'était surtout lui qui voulait être rassuré par les penchants de son meilleur ami. Qu'est ce que ça changerait toute façon ? Dean rougit. Ca changerait énormément de choses, ouais. Déjà, parce que Dean s'imaginerait Castiel se faire prendre par un mec… Sérieux ? Il pense à ça ?... C'est quoi cette image de lui avec Cas ? Non, non, il ne vient pas de penser à embrasser son meilleur pote, pas… pas du tout !

\- Au… Au début, oui. Cependant, j'ai… euh… compris que...

Ah non, non. Cas ! Ne dis pas que tu prends ton pied à t'imaginer avec un homme ! Parce que… Parce que Dean pense sérieusement à être l'homme en question et, ça, ça, c'est pire que déstabilisant. Les femmes, Dean, tu aimes les putains de gros bonnets !

\- Je crois que l'anatomie masculine me satisfait plus que l'anatomie féminine, Dean.

Castiel avait levé les yeux vers Dean et il les avait noyé dans les siens. Essaye t'il de lui envoyer un message ? Bien sûr que non, Dean ! L'ange aime les hommes, ok, pas toi, surement pas ! Castiel est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, il mérite un autre que toi. Non, non, il ne vient pas du tout de penser ça, Dean n'est pas intéressé… Certainement pas… Un peu ?

\- Tu… Tu me hais de ressentir ce genre de choses ?

Te haïr Cas ? Bien sûr que non, _jerk_! Comment pourrait il haïr le mec de ses fantasmes ? … Le mec de ses rêves ? … Non, son meilleur pote ! Voilà, oui, Castiel est simplement son meilleur pote ! C'est tout !

\- Non.. Non, Cas. Je ne te hais pas, j'ai juste été… surpris.

Surpris ? Un bien grand mot.

\- D'accord, Dean.

Castiel lui sourit et Dean, Dean se perd. Depuis quand ? Comment Cas a t'il su pour… son penchant ?

\- Depuis quand, Cas ? Depuis quand tu ressens l'envie d'être avec un homme ?

Dean n'était pas sûr de vouloir une explication. Putain ! Si Cas lui avoue qu'il aime un mec qu'il a rencontré dans un bar, Dean va aller lui défoncer la gueule parce que personne ne touche son ange à part lui… Non, il vient pas sérieusement de dire ça, c'était une blague, hein ?!

\- Depuis que je suis humain, Dean. Depuis que j'ai compris mes sentiments pour...

Castiel se mord la lèvre et Dean sent son coeur se serrer. Depuis qu'il a rencontré un putain de mannequin homme ! Un homme bien bâti qui a abusé de la gentillesse de son Cas, un salopard !

\- Cas… C'est qui ? Tu peux me le dire...

Oh oh, ouais, il ira lui casser la gueule pour l'avoir souillé !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Dean. Tu vas me détester et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

Si Cas savait ce que Dean ressentait réellement, ce serait lui qui partirait. Dean ne méritait pas d'être d'heureux, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense parce que Dean a la fameuse manie de rendre tous ses partenaires malheureux. La malédiction de Dean Winchester !

\- Cas…

\- Je t'aime, Dean. Depuis que je t'ai sorti de l'enfer...

Dean se tût, ses yeux exorbités et Castiel s'enflamme.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Ou..Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, je vais partir..

Les larmes aux yeux, Castiel se lève mais Dean ne réfléchit pas. Il agrippe son bras et le bascule sur le lit. Castiel se retrouve allongé sur le dos mais, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'y lui arrive, les lèvres douces et pleines du chasseur se posent avec avidité sur celles de l'ex ange. Au tour de Castiel de ne pas réfléchir et il répond au baiser, des papillons berçant son estomac. Leur langue se chatouille, se cherche, fusionne, puis Dean écarte sa bouche se rendant compte de son acte.

\- Ca.. Cas ?

Les yeux pétillants, Castiel entraîne un second round entre leurs lèvres. Et Dean, Dean se rend compte qu'il est reposé, heureux, satisfait, aux anges. Finalement, Dean ne regrette pas d'être tombé sur ce qu'il pensait être le pire crime de l'humanité. Il avait fait une découverte alléchante et Cas… Cas était certainement l'homme de ses rêves. Et Dean... Dean ne pensait plus à toutes les femmes de sa vie parce que, en fait, personne ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux. Pas même Lisa.

* * *

 **Un petit OS qui fait du bien entre nos petits favoris !**

 **Un peu tiré par les cheveux mais, ràh, j'aime ça ! Et vous ?**


End file.
